


There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marley and Me alternate universe fusion, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Simon Lewis, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been married for 3 years, when Alec brings up the possibility of having children Magnus freaks out. So taking Ragnor's advice, Magnus buys a puppy to distract Alec. But Magnus didn't anticipate how much trouble their Labrador would cause him and Alec or how much they would love him.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) The fanfic will get more fluffy with Alec and Magnus' misadventures with Marley :)

Alec felt content as he sat curled into Magnus. Alec hadn't been able to see Magnus for a while as he had to leave New York for work for a month and he had missed him a lot. For a while now Alec had been wanting to talk to Magnus about possibly having kids. But Alec had been anxious to, they hadn't discussed having kids yet and it made Alec worry that Magnus had never brought it up. 

"Alexander is everything okay?" Magnus asked, he had noticed that Alec had been lost in thought. Magnus knew Alec sometimes needed space to think things through before he felt ready to talk to him. But Alec had looked increasingly upset and Magnus couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something.

"I've um been wanting to talk to you about something for a while", Alec said nervously. 

Magnus began to feel even more worried, and his mind jumped to all the worst case scenarios. Did Alec not want to be with him anymore? What if he was going to ask for a divorce? Magnus couldn't bear it if that happened. Magnus forced his voice to be calm. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me anything". 

"I would like to have children with you. I understand if you don't want to, I just needed to tell you in case you wanted to..." Alec trailed off anxiously. 

Magnus gaped in shock at Alec. He had not been expecting that. Magnus inwardly sighed in relief that Alec didn't want a divorce. But then Alec's words hit him and he freaked out again. Kids! Magnus wasn't ready for kids, but he couldn't break Alec's heart and he knew he would if he told him no. At the same time he couldn't lead Alec on, it would only hurt Alec more. 

However as Magnus thought about it, he loved Alec so much and he knew in the future he wanted to have a family with Alec. But he wanted to wait a few years first. Magnus was about to say all this to Alec when the door bell rang. Magnus sighed in frustration and got up to answer the door. Magnus was ready to yell at whoever had rang the door for interrupting the conversation he needed to have with Alec. But it was Clary and he could never yell at his best friend. 

"Hi Magnus, I just wanted to let you and Alec know that I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for Jace. Would you guys like to come?" Clary said. 

For anyone else Clary would have sent an invitation but she had become so close to Alec and Magnus over the years, she was like their little sister. Magnus knew Alec was as protective of her as he was of Izzy especially as Clary was an omega who was very beautiful and often attracted unwanted attention. The same thing happened to Alec as he was just as beautiful, the thought made Magnus want to punch the alphas who wouldn't take no for an answer for both Alec and Clary. 

"Of course we would love to, thanks for the invitation Biscuit", Magnus said and hugged her. Magnus frowned in concern when he felt Clary shaking. 

"Your welcome, um do you mind if I stay here for a while? A couple of alphas have been following me", Clary said as she anxiously looked over her shoulder. 

Magnus saw red when he saw how scared Clary was and he wanted to go and punch those alphas. But he knew Clary needed him and he reluctantly stopped himself. "You are more than welcome here". 

Clary gave him a relieved and grateful look and went inside when Magnus moved aside to let her in. Alec looked up in surprise to see Clary but the surprise turned into concern when he noticed the fear in her eyes that she was trying to conceal. Alec got up and hugged her. When Alec had first met Clary they had a rocky start because they both were in love with Jace, and he never imagined that he would be hugging her now. But he was so glad they were best friends now. 

"Clary what's wrong?"

"Two alphas were following me, I'm sorry they could try and attack you too if they try and break in", Clary said. She hadn't meant to put Alec in danger too, but she was so scared and alone out there. Jace was at work so she couldn't call him. 

"Don't worry Biscuit, I will protect both of you", Magnus said protectively. 

Clary stayed with them for the rest of the day and asked to stay overnight as Jace had to stay late and Clary was too shaken up to be at home alone. And neither Magnus or Alec would have been okay with leaving her alone with those alphas lurking about. Unfortunately they had spotted Alec when he had to answer the door later in the afternoon and had given him looks so lustful that they scared him. 

Alec had to stop Magnus beating them up when he told him about the alphas seeing him. Alec knew Clary wasn't happy that she needed protection, Luke had taught her self defense. But Alec had seen how dangerous the two alphas looked and he knew that though she didn't like to admit it, he knew she was grateful to have protection. 

Magnus and Alec had a spare room they used for guests and allowed Clary to sleep in there. When Clary had gone to bed Alec and Magnus were alone, and Alec wanted to finish their talk about children. But by the time Alec had made sure Clary felt safe enough to sleep Magnus had retreated to his office and closed the door. When either of them closed the office door it meant they wanted to be alone. It upset Alec but he wanted to respect Magnus' boundaries. 

When it was time for bed and Alec had gotten ready, Alec was disheartened when he saw that Magnus already fallen asleep. Part of Alec worried that Magnus had done that deliberately to avoid talking to him longer. Alec sighed, while he had been anxious about Magnus' reaction he had also been getting excited at the idea of having a family with Magnus. 

Alec had dreamed of growing old with Magnus and raising their children together and helping with grandchildren. But now his elation had dimmed as he never got an answer from Magnus. Alec climbed into bed and moved to snuggle close to Magnus but Magnus had his back turned from him. Magnus was always the one who wrapped his arms around Alec, unless he asked Alec to do that for him. It made Alec's heart hurt that Magnus didn't want to cuddle. Eventually Alec managed to fall asleep. 

Magnus had asked his best friend Ragnor if he could talk to him in private. He knew that Catarina and Raphael would want to be in on this, but he was feeling too overwhelmed to confide in all of them. Magnus was feeling guilty because he had made sure to wake up before Alec to avoid him. He had needed to get out of their house before Alec could bring up children again. 

Magnus was anxious about Alec and Clary's safety, but before he left he had looked for the alphas and couldn't find them. So he had hoped they had given up. But he still felt guilty for leaving them alone and for ignoring Alec last night, he knew he had hurt Alec by not continuing their conversation and not cuddling him. But he couldn't face it when he was freaking out so much. He vowed to try and make it up to Alec. When Ragnor let Magnus in he immediately told Ragnor everything, including his guilt about ignoring Alec. 

Ragnor sighed and threw a cushion at Magnus, "You are an idiot!" 

"Hey! How would you feel if Catarina suddenly asked you for children?" 

"I would love it if she did Magnus, but I know how different we are and how neglectful Asmodeus was to you", Ragnor said sympathetically. 

"Part of me is worried that I will be like him, that I will end up not being there for my children and hurting them and Alexander. I have already acted like my father by neglecting Alec last night", Magnus said miserably. 

Ragnor put a reassuring hand on Magnus' shoulder, "The fact that you are worrying about this proves that you are not like your father. If you didn't care that you had acted that way that would be different, but you do care and are genuinely sorry". 

"Yeah I guess", Magnus said reluctantly. 

"I understand you aren't ready for kids yet, how about getting Alec a puppy to distract him?" 

Magnus gave Ragnor an incredulous look, "Are you serious?" Magnus said in disbelief. 

"Yes, looking after a puppy would be almost as much work as looking after a child. Maybe if you buy Alec a puppy he will be so distracted he will forget about wanting children". 

"I don't know if that would work, but I might as well give it a try". 

"That's the spirit", Ragnor said brightly making Magnus roll his eyes. 

Magnus spent an hour more with Ragnor to put off going back home. He felt worse when he arrived back home to see Alec making a big breakfast. Alec had wanted to become a good cook as he often had to look after his siblings when his parents were away so he had taught himself to cook when he was a kid. 

Alec jumped when he heard Magnus come in as he had been so focused on cooking. His heart felt better and hurt at the same time. He was happy to see Magnus but he was still hurting after being ignored all evening and waking up to Magnus being gone. Magnus walked over to Alec and put his arms around his waist while Alec continued cooking. 

"Alexander I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you". 

"You're forgiven", Alec said even though he was still hurting, "Where did you go this morning?" Alec said. 

"I went to talk to Ragnor, I know you want children Alexander I do too someday but I'm not ready yet". Magnus lied. Though Magnus had thought he was ready for children someday he had realized that he actually didn't want children anymore. He felt terrible for lying to Alec about this but he was afraid Alec would not want to be with him anymore if he found out he didn't want children. Magnus couldn't risk that happening. 

Alec turned around to face Magnus, "I understand I'm sorry I sprung it on you". 

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry for how I reacted. I was thinking before we have a child maybe we could get a puppy first". 

"A puppy?" Alec said his eyes lighting up at the idea, it wasn't the same as having a child but Alec was still excited to have a dog again. 

Magus's heart swelled at Alec's excitement, maybe Ragnor's plan would work after all. However he felt guilty that he was trying to trick Alec into forgetting about children with the puppy. 

"Yeah Jace is coming to pick up Clary, I was thinking after that we could go and look at some Labradors unless you would prefer-"

"No I love the idea of a Labrador", Alec said happily. Thinking of the Labrador he used to have called Shadow.

"You guys are getting a Labrador?" Clary said excitedly. 

Alec was glad to see she was looking a lot better now. A good night sleep must have helped. "Yeah we are going to choose one this morning", Alec said. 

"That's so great, can I meet your puppy later?" 

"Of course you can", Magnus said with a grin getting excited too at the thought of having a dog and tried to push aside his guilt. 

Clary joined them for breakfast and half an hour after breakfast Jace came over. Jace immediately held Clary close to him when he arrived. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to pick you up yesterday", Jace said, hating that he couldn't protect Clary from the alphas. 

"It's okay Alec and Magnus took care of me", Clary said giving Alec and Magnus a fond look over Jace's shoulder. 

"Thank you both", Jace said as he hugged Alec and Magnus. 

"It was no problem we were glad to", Magnus said. 

"And Jace, they have some exciting news", Clary said. 

"What news?" Jace said as he turned to Clary then suddenly whipped back to Alec, "Are you pregnant?"

That made Alec and Magnus freeze, and give each other awkward looks. It pained Alec that, that wasn't the news Clary meant. He would love to be pregnant, but he knew that wouldn't happen for a long time. 

"You are pregnant aren't you? Magnus you better take care of Alec and not leave him or I'll-"

"Jace calm down, I'm not pregnant", Alec said. 

"You're not?"

"No, the news that Clary meant was we are going to get a dog". 

"Oh I'm sorry", Jace said sheepishly. 

"It's okay Blondie, I know you were just looking out for Alexander. But know I would never leave him if he was pregnant", Magnus said, he felt hurt that Jace would jump to that conclusion but he knew how protective he was of Alec.

"I'm glad to hear that", Jace said. 

"Anyway isn't great they are getting a puppy", Clary said excitedly to change the subject. 

"Yeah can I play with your puppy?" Jace said eagerly. 

"Sure, and maybe you and Clary could get a dog too", Alec said and to his amusement Jace's eyes immediately lit up. 

"We should do that Clary". 

"I meant that as a joke Jace", Alec said with a laugh. 

Jace pouted, "But I want a dog". 

Clary rolled her eyes fondly at Jace, "Well I have always wanted a dog". 

Jace grinned, "Yes! Let's go and talk about what dog to get", Jace said and Clary had to follow after Jace quickly he was so excited. 

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night, see you later", Clary called as she left after Jace. 

"I feel bad for Clary, Jace can't look after a dog", Alec said with a fond shake of his head. 

"You seem to speak from experience", Magnus said smiling. 

"My parents got Jace a dog because he really wanted one, but I ended up looking after him and making sure he didn't destroy everything", Alec said. Alec had wanted a dog of his own but his parents wouldn't give him one because he was an omega, but Jace had spent so much time partying Shadow practically had belonged to him. 

For a long time it was too painful to talk about Shadow. He had died a few years ago. There was a time when Shadow felt like family more than his actual family. Alec's parents were fighting a lot, Jace and Izzy were always out partying while his parents were fighting and Max normally escaped to his friend's house. So Alec was often alone in the house feeling miserable. 

But when Shadow became a part of his life things were better for him. Alec no longer felt so alone when he had Shadow with him. Shadow always sensed that he was upset and would snuggle with him and allow Alec to cuddle him. Alec felt safe crying in front of Shadow, he couldn't judge him or bully him for crying like his parents and ex boyfriend did. Shadow would try to protect Alec from both his parents and Raj but they would hurt him. So Alec tried to keep Shadow away from them. Alec didn't think he would ever be ready for another dog after losing Shadow, but now he liked the idea of having a dog with Magnus. 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "Alexander are you okay?" 

Alec jumped, "Yeah sorry I was just thinking about Shadow, that was the name of my dog. Well Jace's dog but it felt like he was more my dog". Alec hadn't told Magnus about Shadow yet, Magnus knew about his abusive childhood and about his abusive ex boyfriend, but at the time it hurt too much to talk about Shadow. However since they were getting a dog he wanted to tell Magnus. "I would like to tell you about Shadow if that is okay?" Alec said nervously. 

"That is more than okay", Magnus said. Magnus could tell Shadow was an important part of Alec's life and he was feeling honored that Alec felt he could trust him with this. Alec and Magnus sat down on the sofa, it took a while for Alec to be able to speak but Magnus patiently waited knowing this would be hard to talk about. 

"Shadow gave me comfort when I felt so alone and trapped. He tried to stop my parents and Raj abusing me, but they would lock Shadow away so he couldn't help me. But one night that Raj was hurting me Shadow escaped. Raj was furious with me because he thought I was cheating on him with another alpha and wouldn't believe me that I didn't. Raj was so angry that he was trying to kill me. Shadow tried to attack Raj but Raj was quicker and shot Shadow", Alec said unable to stop a strangled sob. Magnus immediately hugged Alec trying to give him support. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alexander". 

"I tried to save Shadow but I failed, Raj had a gun I couldn't stop him from grabbing me. Raj wouldn't even let me say goodbye to Shadow. He forced me back to our bedroom and he... he raped me", Alec said not trying to stop himself crying anymore. Raj had raped him many times, but that had been one of the worst times Raj had been more brutal than usual and Alec was so heartbroken that Shadow was dying. 

"Oh Alexander, I am going to make Raj pay!" Magnus said fiercely. 

Alec wanted to protest, he was afraid for Magnus' safety. But he knew Magnus well enough to know that nothing he said would change Magnus' mind. Magnus' alpha protective instincts would stop Magnus listening to him. So instead Alec melted into the hug and gratefully accepted Magnus' comfort. They stayed like that for a long time until Magnus spoke again. 

"Alexander, after what you have told me I wouldn't mind if you don't want a dog. If it would be too much after losing Shadow I will understand". 

"That means a lot to me Magnus. But I am ready to get a dog with you and I want to", Alec said. 

"How about we go look at the dogs that will cheer you up, if you would like to go now?" Magnus said gently, he didn't want to pressure Alec if he just wanted to stay at home and go another time. 

Alec nodded eagerly excitement replacing the torment he had been in, "I would love to go now". 

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec, "Wonderful, let's go". Magnus said, he got up and offered Alec his hand to help him up. Magnus knew Alec didn't need his help getting up as Alec wasn't physically hurt, but he loved holding Alec's hand and he would take any excuse to do it. 

Magnus called Catarina to ask if they could look at her puppies. When she agreed Magnus took Alec to Catarina's house, Magnus had seen the puppies last time he was at his friend's house but at the time he hadn't expected he would be getting one of the puppies himself. Ragnor helped Catarina look after her dogs when she was working at the hospital as Ragnor worked from home. 

They weren't living together yet which Magnus found surprising, but Ragnor said he was waiting for the right time to ask Catarina to move in with him. Though Magnus knew Ragnor was scared of asking her in case she refused. He tried to reassure Ragnor that she would love to move in, but he was still scared. 

"Magnus, Alec it is so great to see the both of you", Catarina said as she hugged Magnus and Alec. 

"It's great to see you too", Alec said happily, he was friends with Catarina too through Magnus. 

"I'm sorry Madzie is out at the moment with her friends", Catarina said feeling bad knowing Magnus and Alec would be disappointed they couldn't see her.

"That's okay Cat, we can see her another time", Alec said though as Catarina predicted he was feeling sad that he couldn't see Madzie. 

"Yeah you are both welcome here anytime, come through here the puppies are this way". 

Alec felt his heart swell at the sight of the little Labradors playing together in the living room. They looked adorable and Alec felt giddy at the thought of taking one home with Magnus. Alec gently picked up a Labrador that had come over to see him. The Labrador barked excitedly and licked Alec's nose making him laugh. Alec jumped when he heard a click and realized that Magnus had taken a photo of him and the puppy. 

"That is just so cute Alexander, this is going to be my new background for my phone", Magnus said with a grin. Alec rolled his eyes but was secretly glad that Magnus was going to use the photo for his background. 

Alec and Magnus spent a while with the puppies to try and decide which one to take. But Alec had his heart set on the one Magnus had taken a photo of with him. He was relieved when Magnus agreed with his choice, Alec wouldn't have minded one of the others but something about this puppy seemed special. They stayed for most of the afternoon catching up with Catarina and playing with their new puppy. 

"What are you guys going to call him?" Catarina asked curiously. 

Magnus and Alec shared a look, "What about Chairman Woof?" Magnus said. 

Alec laughed, "I think that would make Chairman Meow jealous", Alec said with a grin. 

Magnus returned the grin and laughed too, "Yeah you're right". 

"What about Marley?" Alec suggested. 

"Marley", Magnus tested saying the name, "Yeah I love that". 

"Aw you chose the name this is so exciting", Catarina said, she loved seeing people get a dog and this was more special as Alec and Magnus were close friends. 

When they left Magnus drove while Alec held Marley on his lap, Marley was happily barking as he looked out the window. When they arrived back home, Magnus opened the door for Alec. Alec loved this about Magnus he was still a gentleman even though they had been together for years. 

"Welcome to your new home Marley", Alec said with a smile and laughed again when Marley licked his nose in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that know the Marley and Me movie or book, this fanfic will have a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus and Alec were playing with Marley when the doorbell suddenly rang causing Marley to jolt and run to the door. 

"Marley!" Magnus called after him but Marley was too excited to listen. 

Alec ran after Marley, he picked him up so he couldn't run out of the house and answered the door to see Izzy. Izzy immediately squealed at the sight of Marley. 

"I can't believe you have a dog! Can I hold him?"

"Sure", Alec said as he handed Marley over to Izzy, "But be careful because-" Alec was cut off when Marley moved too much for Izzy to keep hold of him and he jumped out of her grip and darted out of the front garden. 

"Marley don't!" Alec said and ran after Marley, Alec had to chase Marley for half an hour until he finally caught him. "Marley you scared me". Alec had been afraid he would run into the road accidentally. 

"Thank goodness you got him", Magnus said as he and Izzy caught up with them. 

"Alec I'm so sorry I should have been more careful". 

"It's okay, Marley just got over excited. He hasn't met many people yet". 

They took Marley back home and this time waited until they were safely inside before letting Izzy hold Marley. Izzy stayed for the rest of the day and got to know Marley. 

Marley had to get used to sleeping without Alec and Magnus, though Alec didn't like the thought of their puppy being alone. So when it was time for bed, Alec and Magnus went up to their bedroom while Marley stayed downstairs in his dog bed. However Alec was woken up by Marley whining, he sounded scared and it pulled at Alec's heartstrings he couldn't ignore him. Alec got up and was about to carefully get out of bed to avoid disturbing Magnus but was stopped by Magnus speaking. 

"Alexander, he needs to sleep without us". 

"I know but I can't bear to hear him sounding so frightened". 

Magnus sighed, "Me neither, okay we'll let him sleep with us". 

Alec was relieved Magnus agreed, he would have been willing to sleep on the floor to keep Marley feeling safe but he would rather have slept in his comfortable bed with Magnus. Alec and Magnus went down stairs and Marley immediately raced over to them. Alec picked Marley up and cuddled him, while Magnus got the dog bed to bring up with them. 

They had intended to have Marley sleep on the dog bed in their room. But Marley refused to sleep in the dog bed and jumped on their bed. Alec and Magnus shared a fond look, and climbed into bed allowing Marley to curl up between them. 

Over the next few days, Marley met Alec and Magnus' friends and family who were all instantly charmed by him and loved him, despite the problems Marley caused them. Magnus had jokingly said they should change Marley's name to Loki because he had been causing them so much trouble. 

Marley almost ruined Clary's dress with muddy paws he had been so excited so see her, but Alec had managed to stop Marley just as he was about to jump up. Marley also tried to destroy Jace's bag but thankfully Clary had seen Marley about to pounce on the bag and grabbed the bag before he could pounce. 

Alec had apologized on Marley's behalf, but Jace and Clary hadn't minded at all as they thought Marley was so adorable. They had also just gotten a dog and suggested going on walks together next weekend. When they left Alec was going to take Marley on a walk, but Magnus had work to and couldn't go with him. After the alpha incident with Clary a few days ago, Magnus didn't want Alec to go alone. 

Alec had wanted to argue, but he had been scared by the looks the alphas gave him. So he reluctantly agreed and waited for Magnus to be free. Alec decided to play with Marley in their back garden while he waited for Magnus. When Magnus was free they had a wonderful walk though they often had to chase after Marley. 

A month later Magnus went over to Ragnor's house. He had been keeping inside how happy he was that Ragnor's plan was working and he needed to tell someone. And Ragnor was the only one he could trust. He couldn't tell Jace or Izzy they would probably punch him for tricking Alec like this, as they knew how much he had wanted children. Magnus sat down next to Ragnor in the living room again after Ragnor had made them coffee.

"Judging by your grin my plan is working?" 

"Yeah Alexander hasn't talked about children since we got Marley", Magnus said happily. 

"I'm glad to hear that my friend, though I feel guilty for helping you trick Alexander". 

"I know, I feel guilty too", Magnus said his grin fading. "Alec will be so hurt I used Marley to trick him if he finds out". Magnus felt even worse when he remembered what Alec told him about Shadow. 

"Maybe you should come clean now, it is always worse the longer you wait or if he finds out from someone else", Ragnor said. 

"No I can't tell him I don't want to upset him. We are the only ones who know, please promise you won't tell him". 

Ragnor sighed though it was going against his better judgement he agreed. It had been his idea in the first place, so Ragnor felt he needed to support Magnus. 

When Magnus came back home his guilt was almost forgotten at the sight that met him. Alec was asleep on the sofa with Marley also asleep cuddled against him on his lap. Magnus quickly took a photo before Alec woke up, he and Marley just looked so cute he couldn't wait to show Izzy. Magnus' phone was quickly becoming full of photos of Alec and Marley, or of all three of them together. 

It was getting to the point where Magnus would have to transfer most of the photos to a computer, or he would run out of space on his phone. But the hassle was more than worth it. Magnus loved scrolling through these photos if he was waiting in a queue and he loved showing them to his friends who cooed over them. Even Raphael cooed, though he had made Magnus swear never to tell anyone and said he would deny it if he did. 

Magnus wasn't even allowed to tell Simon. Though he would have thought it would earn Raphael boyfriend points for being so cute, as Simon would gush about it if he found out. But Raphael found it hard to accept such praise from Simon, he wasn't used to getting praise growing up. And it was hard for him to realize Simon was being truthful about it. Magnus vowed he would help Simon make Raphael realize he was worthy of this praise. 

Alec woke up with a start not having realize he had fallen asleep. Marley woke up too because he had felt Alec jolting awaking. "Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to wake you", Alec said feeling bad for waking Marley. 

"It is so cute when you talk to Marley like that", Magnus said with a tender smile. 

Alec jumped again, he hadn't realized Magnus had come back from visiting Ragnor, "Really?" Alec said blushing. 

"Yeah, some of my clients in the past brought the dogs with them and they often shouted at their dogs. It made me angry to see the poor things flinch and whine. But you are not like them at all". 

"I think it's awful when people scream at their dogs", Alec said, bad memories of his parents and Raj doing that to Shadow creeping in his mind. "No matter how much trouble Marley gets into I will never scream at him". 

Magnus smiled, "I won't scream at him either", Magnus said as he petted Marley who eagerly leaned into his touch. "I have some holiday saved up, I was thinking maybe we could go away for a couple of weeks". 

Alec beamed at Magnus, "I would love that, but what about Marley?" 

"We could ask Simon to look after him. He has already asked me to let him look after Marley if we need him too. I think he wants to steal Marley from us", Magnus joked. 

Alec laughed, "I think all our friends want to". 

They left Marley with Simon while Magnus took Alec to Paris. They were anxious about leaving Marley as it was there first time leaving Marley with someone. But Simon was their best friend and they trusted him, so that made it a bit easier. Though it was hardest on Alec, because he was still traumatized by what happened to Shadow. 

Despite his fears for Marley, Alec still had a wonderful time in Paris with Magnus. Magnus had proposed to him on the Eiffel Tower years ago, so going back to the Tower was very special for them. It also helped that Simon regularly sent Alec texts reassuring him that Marley was safe. Alec was so glad for this trip, they hadn't been on holiday in forever because of Magnus' workload. Alec was so content and at peace spending this time alone with the love of his life.


End file.
